On The Top Of The World - JiLy
by sammartinn
Summary: Hogwarts Elite é uma rede de colégios em Londres direcionada a sociedade de alto padrão, oferecendo tornar seus alunos dignos de um perfil nobre, qualquer faculdade almejaria um formando vindo de lá. É óbvio, que nessa teia de soberbos tinindo em muitos diamantes, há problemas, segredos, sim, muitos segredos... E Lily Evans é uma novata que voltou pra Londres após vários anos.


"Hogwarts Elite é uma rede de colégios em Londres direcionada a sociedade de alto padrão, oferecendo tornar seus alunos dignos de um perfil nobre, qualquer faculdade almejaria um formando vindo de lá.  
É óbvio, que nessa teia de soberbos tinindo em muitos diamantes, há problemas, segredos, sim, muitos segredos...  
Lily Evans era uma garota nômade e no seu ultimo ano sua família, finalmente, resolveu voltar e se instalar em Londres. É claro, que sua volta depois de mais 10 anos faz aquele mundinho dos populares em Hogwarts High School virar de cabeça pra baixo.  
Você não sabe como é a vida de um bebê de berço de ouro. Você acha que eles vivem no luxo e sem peso nas costas. Você apenas acha, porque não é um deles. E se for, bom, vai desejar sair, mas não será possível, você foi fisgado."

A maioria dos personagens foram criados pela diva J.K. Rowling.

Só lembrando que a fanfiction está no inicio e ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. É claro, que o começo é meio chatinho e meloso, mas é porque eles vão amadurecendo com o tempo. Mas, vai ficar meio +16 com o tempo, e muito drama...

Shipper: James e Lily (em breve outros)  
Classificação: +16  
Gênero: Universo Alternativo, Romance, Drama, Amizade, Hentai e Tragédia  
Categoria: Harry Potter/Livros/Marotos

Prólogo:

–Por favor, Srs. – Uma voz diz ao meu lado fazendo o pessoal parar de falar e prestar atenção.

E eu só penso: _Não, não, não! De novo não!_

–Está é a Srta. Evans – completa a voz. – A Srta. veio de onde?

Eu pisco os olhos fortemente. Na minha frente há no mínimo 20 alunos perfeitamente sentados e olhando fixamente para mim. A maravilhosa, assim dizendo, professora, Sra. McGonagall, acaba de me fazer levantar para ser apresentada para os alunos que me fitam. Os meninos – ou devo dizer quase homens, por terem seu péssimos 17 anos – ficam avaliando se eu valho tanto a pena a ponto de dar em cima de mim, e as garotas – com cara de que não gostou nada da novidade cara – criticando-me desde o começo do meu cabelo ruivo liso, se eu uso ou não maquiagem, o porquê de eu não estar usando o blazer do colégio, apenas a camisa com a gravata um pouco frouxa e com os pulsos dobrados, o comprimento do tanto que eu ajustei a saia de pregas, até o meu par de botas de couro de salto fino, e eu sei que elas a queriam porque eram da _Carmen Steffens_, e essa marca não tem em Londres!

–Paris – eu respondo claro o suficiente.

–Volte a se sentar – eu caminho até minha carteira. – E eu vou escolher trios para aquele trabalho sobre a era do século XIX.

Essa frase fez com que toda a atenção que estava em mim fosse para a professora de história. Vários alunos começaram a implicar a fazerem eles mesmos os trios, e outros questionando trabalho já no primeiro dia de aula.

Eu tento não passar nenhum tipo de vergonha e brinco com meu celular tirando e botando sua capinha brilhante.

–Não sabia que existiam francesas ruivas – um cara sussurra no meu ouvido.

Eu viro ficando de lado na cadeira e encarando dois – tenho que dizer, lindos – caras. O que havia sussurrado tinha cabelos longos, escuros e reluzentes, com olhos extremamente azuis. E do seu lado – duas cadeiras para uma mesa para dois –, o outro tinha cabelos castanhos charmosamente bagunçados e desalinhados, olhos castanhos e um sorriso ladino.

–Eu sou londrina – eu oponho.

_Não tenho nem sotaque forte._

O de cabelos longos passa vinte libras para o de sorriso ladino.

–Apostaram que eu não era francesa?

–E que você responderia – o de olhos castanhos diz.

Meus olhos rodam inconscientemente e eu volto a brincar com a capa do celular.

–Eu disse que francesas eram frescas – ouvi o de olhos castanho murmurar.

–Nem todas! Nem todas! – O outro exclamou.

–São todas as mesmas coisas Sirius! – O de cabelo espetado diz.

–Isso, todas são lindas – o tal de "Sirius" murmurou.

Eu não sou linda?

Aposto que fiz uma careta involuntária.

–Todas são as mesmas caras, você lembra quando fomos ao sul – o outro contrapôs.

–A França está realmente acabada – Sirius acaba concordando.

–Por isso que eu prefiro as ruivas – o de cabelo castanho murmura.

–Há! Se ela te ouviu vai ser muito engraçado – Sirius fala.

–Melhor ainda se ela ouvir que você tem uma queda por olhos verdes – uma voz desconhecida fala se intrometendo.

–Vocês! Parem de encher – o de olhos castanhos diz. – Vou dizer a Lalita que você gosta de indianas e a Emmeline que você gosta de loiras!

–Eu gosto de qualquer tipo de mulher – Sirius murmura.

Apesar da minha vontade extrema de me intrometer eu fico calada, e acabo me divertindo com seus comentários.

–Chega! – A Professora McGonagall dá um grito de remate fazendo o silêncio da sala. - Grupo I: Vance, Sharma, Pettigrew. Grupo II: Taylor, Longbotton, Prewett. Grupo III: Evans, Black, Potter...

Eu olho para trás vendo se algum componente do meu grupo diz: "aqui". Mas, não. Eu olho para os dois caras na minha frente e eles estão sorrindo. Mau, mau, mau, muito mau.

–Sinto muito Srta. Evans, mas acho que você tem como controlá-los – a professora chega entre mim, Black, e Potter.

–Como assim controlá-los? – Minha voz quase sumindo.

–Vai ficar tudo bem – ela sorri. "_Não, não vai_" dizia o seu sorriso. – Não façam maldade – ela olha para Black e Potter.

–Fica relax Minnie – Black diz.

–Nós vamos cuidar direitinho da Evans – Potter dá um sorriso maléfico.

Ela olha para mim como se dissesse: "_cuidado garota!_"

–Então o tópico de vocês é o Imperialismo – ela diz. – Está no livro. Mas, pesquisem bastante, existe internet para quê? – ela balança a cabeça, como se finalmente aprovasse que ninguém mais ia a bibliotecas para fazer pesquisas escolares. – Façam um slide, quero que falem sobre o Imperialismo, nada de ficar lendo o que está no slide ou no papel.

E ela sai. Deixando dois sorrisos maléficos virados para mim.

–A propósito, eu sou James – Potter deita sobre a mesa e me dá um beijo na bochecha.

–A propósito Potter, eu não dei nenhuma autorização para você me beijar – eu falo o fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

–Eu sou Sirius – ele continua imóvel. – Não vou te atacar – ele dá uma rápida olhada em James.

–Você é bem mais esperto – eu murmuro para Sirius.

–Se eu te beijasse acordaria com a boca cheia de formigas, isso é ser esperto – ele murmurou de volta me deixando confusa. – Não pergunte – ele mexe as mãos, como se a frase anterior fosse bobagem. E talvez fosse.

–Então, Evans, qual seu primeiro nome? – James me pergunta juntando as mãos em cima da mesa.

–Lily – eu tento sorri mas só dá por três segundos. – Bem, quando vamos nos reunir para o trabalho?

Essa pergunta faz com que os dois deem gargalhadas altas.

–Qual é a graça?

–Você pode relaxa? – James pergunta retoricamente.

–É só pra semana que vem! – Sirius exclama.

–Ei, tive uma ótima ideia!

–Fala – eu digo olhando para James.

–Vamos sexta lá para casa, fazemos o trabalho, chamamos Lalita e assistimos um filme – James conclui. – Topa?

–Ótima ideia James! Finalmente! – Sirius dá um murro no ombro de James.

–Não – eu digo.

–Por que...?

–Eu nem conheço vocês, vou fazer o trabalho e caio fora, bem simples – eu respondo.

–É uma ótima chance para nos conhecer!

–Vocês são mulheres e ela é era caloura ano passado, então... – Sirius da nos ombros.

–E porque por termos duas características em comum temos que nos conhecer? – Eu me inclino sobre ele dois.

–Porque não? – Sirius pergunta.

Eu simplesmente ignoro e olho para James que se ocupou com minha franja pondo-a atrás da orelha.

–Ou melhor, podemos ir no cinema – ele sussurrou sorrindo.

Eu volto a me endireitar, rodo os olhos e digo totalmente cética:

–Eu não acredito que esteja dando em cima de mim!

Sirius tenta esconder um riso. Meu celular dá um toque de notificação, e Sirius diz:

–Aposto que é o pedido de James no Facebook!

Eu destravo o celular e é realmente o pedido de amizade do James. Eu aceito e viro-me para frente.

–Você é definidamente impossível James Potter! – Eu digo os fazendo ouvirem.


End file.
